Guide talk:Assassin
should i make an invincisin guide, or just put the info for it here? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 20:48, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :It goes here. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 21:00, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::is this gona get done ??--Iwan13talk 01:35, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::Someday. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 01:36, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Someday = Never. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:37, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::No, really. Probably Wednesday or Thursday. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 04:10, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::: what month ??? Iwan13talk 01:31, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::: September. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:31, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Uninstall plx. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:06, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Invincisin as in the Shadow farmer? - Krowman 02:12, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::and the RA/GvG annoyance ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 03:12, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::: i'll do some patching up now Iwan13talk 22:59, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Assacaster I'v never heard that term used outside of the wiki. Tycn 12:46, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :dun know sho wrote it, but never gave it much thought ... i asumed everyone knew since its on wiki :/ Iwan13talk 01:11, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::Other words in the name that come after the prefixes can help determine the effects of the skill, as follows: ::*''Fox indicates attacks cannot be blocked under certain circumstances.'' ::*''Fang indicates the Attack will inflict a deep wound on the target under certain circumstances.'' :: Fox Fang? That both negates the "after prefix" placement of Fox and the "inflict a deep wound" under fang. Єяøהħ 22:07, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::Exeption to the rule? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:44, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Return Return cripples adjacent foes when used. Assassin primaries may not use it as much, but when used as a shadowstep to return to allies, it is an option. This applies more so to Assassin secondaries (notably Mo/A with Return/Dark Escape). Since this is a guide on the Assassin profession, I will leave it to the discretion of other editors to decide whether discussion of multi-profession synergy is appropriate on profession guides. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 12:52, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Works great if you have a spell like Mending Touch and want to quickly remove Dazed from your Monk while in combat with another foe. Return, cure conditions, Shadow Step back into combat. Priceless. Unreal Havoc 13:36, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::I wasn't disputing that Return is incredibly useful for assassin secondaries, just that primary assassins would never use it offensively because you're basically running away from the person you're supposed to be killing. As far as I can tell, we're in agreement and you just got confused about what I edited. --Mafaraxas 13:44, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::I always use I as mentioned above on my Assassin (Primary). It allows me to quickly step to a team mate and remove two conditions while crippling my enemies around me so they cant quickly follow up and hit me while I'm moving. It really just depends on how much of a team player you are. Selket Shadowdancer 09:48, 12 February 2008 (EST) Crit Strikes 'Don't increase it above either rank 8 or 13 since it's a waste of attribute points.' Are we forgetting the existence of skills? I think it should be reworded to something like 'If only being used as Energy Management, don't increase it above either rank 8 or 13 since it's a waste of attribute points.' Zefir 21:21, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Go ahead and change it; this is a wiki for a reason. --Mafaraxas 00:09, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::I was just trying to get a consensus. Zefir 00:31, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::That's coo. Sorry if I sounded anything other than neutral.--Mafaraxas 02:15, 23 December 2007 (EST) Maintaing Shadow Form You cannot maintain SF at 13 Shadow arts as A/E OR at 10 shadow arts as A/Me i don't know who wrote that Jush 08:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :The guide probably hasn't been updated fully since the sf duration nerf a ways back. It's a wiki, just fix it. Life Guardian 08:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC)